The present invention is directed towards cloud databases and more specifically to a system and method for creating search index on cloud database.
With proliferation of data over the internet, there is an increasing need for systems capable of storing and processing large amount of data. Further, faster retrieval of the huge data is also becoming a necessity. Cloud computing provides an efficient way of storing and processing a large amount of data in databases generally known as cloud databases. Cloud databases are non-relational databases which store and manage data in a distributed environment. The cloud databases are key-value based databases where data is stored and tagged with a key. Data in cloud databases is typically retrieved using key-value based approach.
However, retrieving data from cloud databases using key-value based queries is a time consuming process as the databases are, typically, scanned completely till the location of the data to be retrieved is identified. Further, one or more programmatic processes may be employed for conducting search over the cloud databases. The programmatic processes iterate over data retrieved from the key-value based queries and, then, the required data is extracted from the results of the iteration. However, this process is more time consuming. Also, this process is not user friendly as the user would require knowledge of one or more programming languages for performing the iteration over data retrieved as a result of key-value based queries. To speed up the processing time, additional hardware may be required which in turn would increase the complexity. Thus, an efficient search system for cloud databases which makes the data stored in the databases easily accessible to the user does not exist.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method which would facilitate faster retrieval of data from the cloud databases. There is a need for a system and method that would facilitate the user to easily access the data stored in the databases without using the key-value based approach for data retrieval. Additionally, there is a need for a system and method for an effective index based search mechanism on cloud databases to quickly search and retrieve data stored in the distributed databases.